The Microarray Technologies Core Facility provides Kl investigators with integrated facilities for microarray experiments, including hybridization, scanning, processing and image analysis, and microarray validation tools such as RNA quality assessment and real time PCR. Fee-forservice gene expression microarray analysis is available on both Affymetrix and Agilent platforms.